


I Need You

by BizzyBarigan



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizzyBarigan/pseuds/BizzyBarigan
Summary: Sole was wondering the wasteland on her own and stumbles across and inevitably runs away from a persistent Deathclaw.
Relationships: Deathclaw(s)/Female Sole Survivor, Deathclaw(s)/Original Female Character(s), Deathclaw(s)/Reader, Deathclaw(s)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	I Need You

The rays of the hot spring sun beat down on the dead commonwealth wasteland harsher than normal this Saturday afternoon causing the energy from your bones to be quickly diminished and the heavy clothing you typically wore to be hastily removed and shoved into your backpack. Your efforts of cooling your body were in vain as the sweat you produced adequately soaked through your thin white shirt and black bra. Your annual visit to Diamond City subsequently led to you wandering under the hot sun for an antagonistic Deathclaw and its nest in hopes of stopping them from killing the caravan brahmins that traveled between Diamond City and the settlements on the outskirts of the city. You found your thoughts wandering at the peculiarity of your situation and the strange behavior that was detailed of the deathclaws as it was uncommon for them to kill just the brahmin but leave the the actual supplier alive. You had walked a substantial distance from the city when your attention was abruptly drawn to a rumble that you heard behind you. Suspicious, you looked over your shoulder as you walked to identify the source of the strange noise. Seeing nothing unusual you turned your attention back to that of the road in front of you.  
You had reached the rocky region of North Boston at 2 o’clock, even more, tired than before when you were in The Fens. Checking your pip-boy you noted that the deathclaw nest you were told about wasn't too far from you now. While focused on the map in front of you, you heard a low rumble from behind you once again, this time fully invested in discovering what it was you scanned the entire environment around you, searching in the possible direction of the noise as well. Still seeing nothing you returned your attention back to your pip-boy but wary of your surroundings this time, after putting away your pip-boy you brought out a shotgun you had just to be on the safe side of things. You had a route planned to get there quickly but it wasn’t quite efficient, you would need to go even farther north, jump down a small man-made canyon, cross a set of railroad tracks, climb the opposite side of the canyon, head to Tenpines Bluff, and then head east towards Malden. It would take about 2 hours there and three back but it was quicker than any other route at this point. Satisfied, but not excited about your plans you went about your way.  
It took you 30 minutes to get to the broken highway, which meant 30 minutes to mentally prepare yourself for the climb you would have to make up the albeit small but steep canyon wall.  
When the small canyon came into view you stowed your shotgun on your back knowing you would need two hands for the climb down. As you approached the drop off dread slowly climbed it’s way up your throat and settled on your tongue, keeping you from uttering a word as the event unfolded before your eyes. A deathclaw quickly hoisted itself up from the ravine and locked its predatory gaze onto your frozen form for a mere second before springing in your direction. Overwhelmed by the events happening too quickly for you to legitimately process them you stumbled backward falling on your ass, quickly rolling back to your feet you turned and broke into a sprint. It was short-lived as the creature lunged for you and scooped you up by your mid-riff and hanging you in the air above its face. It’s head cocked to the side before dropping you from 10ft in the air onto your back. Before you could recover from the fall the animal quickly crawled up your body sniffing anything it could until it got to your face. A mere 3 inches from your face was an Alpha deathclaw its face was lined with orange accents that complimented it’s dark black, leathery skin. Its mouth was slightly parted, each heaving of its chest releasing a warm torrent of meat-scented aroma.

“I’ve been tracking you for miles, meat,” the thing growled at you as its tongue flicked out tasting the sweat layering on your skin and leaving trails of saliva in its wake, “ you reek of pheromones.” The breath in your chest seized as your eyes widened, hearing a deathclaw utter anything other than a growl was surprising to you.

“Did you- did you just talk,” You started to slowly push yourself away from the monster, sliding against the dirt as it’s pitch black eyes followed you intently. It pressed one claw over your shoulder stopping your pathetic attempts to escape its harrowing gaze that held steady on your face. You were able to slyly pull a ripper from its sheath on your hip and swiftly bury it in the creature's forearm. He quickly pulled away following the intrusion of its flesh, standing on his hind legs and letting out a roar of infuriation. Swiftly you climbed from under the deathclaw’s form and ran past it as fast as your feet could carry you to the ravine, jumping down to the freight cars that had sat there immobile for centuries and then quickly clambering up the other side of the steep canyon. The ripper you shoved into the creature’s arm, while effective, only stopped him for about 2 minutes before he was hot on your heels once again chasing the intoxicating scent that trailed behind your fleeting figure. Despite the apparent trail you gave off, the Alpha did lose you in a crowded rock quarry not far from his den due to the confusion of scents. Straining his ears, he singled in on the labored breathing that you tried so desperately to quiet quickly finding your hiding spot where you laid on your stomach. He grasped your ankle in his grip and dragged you into the air holding you above his head to look you in the eye. 

“How long did you think you could hide from me, morsel.”

“If I’m being honest, not too long.”

He let out a low growl when placing you on the ground and then dragging you behind his body as he proceeded to his den. You gazed curiously at the back of the habitually violent creature curious as to why you haven’t been turned into it’s after-lunch snack. 

“Why haven’t you eaten me,” you had mustered up just enough courage to ask the very strange question. 

“I need you,” he very blatantly stated.

“Why, why me?”

“You smelled good.”

“That’s not a good enough reason for me.”

He stopped for a second looking down at you as you laid in the dirt, gazing back at him with your large doe eyes.

“You’ll just have to work for that reason for now, then.”

You huffed and let your head fall back to the dirt and watched as the clouds drifted in and out of your field of vision. Until the the open blue sky shifted to a hard rock ceiling that provided the deathclaw with a home. Dropping your leg the creature sat on its haunches in front of you like that of a house cat. You sat up slowly, observing the mutant with a peculiar look plastered on your face.

“I need you,” he stated once again.

“I’m aware, but why that is I still don’t know,” he shifted uncomfortably in front of you as if he was waiting for something to happen.

“I’m in a rut, deeply, and my mate, she died while carrying my clutch last spring. Therefore I am the last of species.”

“The last? How is that possible I run into deathclaws weekly,” you nervously laughed while wrapping your arms around yourself, attempting to avoid the point he was trying to make.

“You run into FEV induced enclave-tested deathclaws weekly?” he asks flatly knowing the answer.

“Well, no,” you shuffled your feet thinking of the proposition he unknowingly stated, finding your core warm at the thought of a deathclaw slowly crawling in betwee-

“Are you still paying attention, morsel,” he asked with a hint of irritation gracing his tone.

“No, not really.”

He huffed out a breath or annoyance.  
“I simply need your body for the incubation of my eggs and nothing more, do you understand, after I’m done with you, you are free to go. So will accept my proposition or not?”

“This is a lot of information to process though.”

“Will you accept or not that’s all I need to know!”

“Yes! Fine, I’ll do it!” 

You nearly didn’t finish your sentence before the Alpha advanced on you, grasping you gently by the waist and raising you into the air. He quickly shredded your jeans and panties gaining immediate access to your glistening slit and raised your hips to his face. His forked tongue flicked out tasting your juices and found he was pleased with the taste as he released a guttural moan into your cunt. The sound vibrated through your body causing your toes to curl and your mouth to fall open with a wanton moan. He lapped at your core with a fervent desire to taste more of you, you grasped onto the curved horn on top of his head desperately needing something to hold onto as your head fell back while receiving the best oral you had gotten in your life. You tightly gripped the wrist of the hand wrapped around your waist as he nipped lightly at your clit, grinding lightly into the sharp teeth you begged for more friction. He chuckled as he drew your now dripping pussy from his face.  
He slowly placed you pack on your feet, but you only released his horn after you knew you could stand on your own two shaky legs. After releasing him you promptly leaned against his lower stomach for more support. Your hands rubbed his crotch area but required guidance in order to find what you were looking for. Through your dazed vision, you spotted the typically invisible slit, that was now swollen and slightly protruding, used to protect his genitals. You looked to him for guidance but only received a half-lidded gaze that offered no information. Your attention returned back to that of the beast’s slit, you slowly inserted two fingers and watched curiously as they disappeared into his heat. His grip shifted to your shoulder, grabbing what he could in his hands that dwarfed your entire body. Your fingers started to shift in and out of is warmth, you quickly found a good pace that caused his body to sway and shift above you. He was forced to brace himself against your shoulders as you continued to finger his slit. His body was finally relenting as you felt a shift behind his folds. You slowly shifted your fingers around until you found something to lightly hold, slowly you pulled his cock from its warm haven.  
It was a deep red with a knot located at the base and a small bulge in the middle and from base to tip, it was approximately the length of your fingertips to your elbow, it was decorated with prominent but shallow ribs and thick veins that wrapped around it sparingly. You pushed on his middle slowly moving him to lay on his back, once laying on the ground you straddled his stomach facing away from his face and towards his wanting cock. You moved your hand up and down the shaft of his dick, his tail twitching under your ministrations. You gently placed your lips on the head of his cock and then slowly moved down the side of it pressing the flat of your tongue on his shaft and moving up and down. Reaching around him you grasped his ballsack and rubbed it with a new type of fervor, he quickly reached for and grabbed your ankle needing an anchoring to keep himself from cumming in your mouth on the spot. 

“Oh fuck-,” he growled out as he bucked his hips upwards wanting more of your mouth around his cock, “fuck, give me more, I need more of you, please.”

You simply moaned into the sensitive flesh of his dick and continued massaging his heavy ball sack. He couldn’t handle your teasing any longer as he quickly sat up grasping your hips and turning you to face him. He hastily walked to the closest wall and brought your hips up to meet his own. Pressing one leather-clad claw to the wall, he pressed the tip of his cock to your begging cunt. You watched his movements exhilarated to finally feel all of him, he started to slowly push inside of you, painfully stretching your tight walls. Your head fell back as he pressed his hips flush to your own. Slowly backing away from the wall he placed both claws around your hips and started to move you up and down his thick cock. Your feet pressed to his stomach and chest to brace yourself against the impact of hips against your ass and pelvis. Yearning to hear your moans again he set a steady pace that turned into him jackhammering his cock into your dripping core.  
“Harder, fuck, harder please, god I need your cock,” you begged as your hands held on to his wrists while he pounded into your cunt producing loud slaps and squelching noises as your fluids fell to the floor under you.  
“ I’m close, I’m so fucking close, just hold on for me baby.” he gasped out as guttural moans fell from his maw. You reached up and grasped his curved horn once again as you tightened around his cock feeling your imminent release.Feeling the knot in your stomach, shockwaves resonated throughout your entire body clenching on his dick. Precum started to dribble from his cock, eventually giving way to the hot cum that released in heavy torrents that quickly filled your womb and overflowed onto the flow with all of your other juices.  
He pulled you from his cock and gently placed you in a soft nest that you hadn’t seen when first arriving in the cave. He disappeared from your vision for a short while until you felt him slowly parting your legs and crawling in between them to look into your tired but pleased face.  
“I have to put them in now.” he slowly licked the sweat from your neck to your navel, and then down to your spent pussy where he licked a long strip from the bottom to the clit. He licked there for a short while before crawling back up your body, but this time not stopping at your face and placing his heavy cock onto your crotch. You pressed light kisses to his chest as your hands slid up to wrap around his body and your legs moved to wrap around his hips.  
“Please,” you breathed out lightly pressing another kiss to his chest,” please give them to me.” He pushed his cock into you once again, your eyes rolling to the back of your head you laid back down in the dirt. He started to slowly thrust and this time you felt a large object moving from the base of his cock to the tip he picked up his pace to fuck the egg fartherer up into you. After the first egg was shoved up your birth canal you felt his knot start to swell, barely restricting his movements. He fucked four more eggs into you and by the last, his knot had completely swollen to its full size, locking him into your tight hole, to support the eggs he thrust as much as he could to release a large amount of fluid into your stomach extending it to appear as if you were in the third trimester of your pregnancy. He stayed there locked into you until night time bled into the sky and sleep crawled it’s way to your eyelids. 

“Thank you, small one.” your chest rose and fell evenly under him.

“My pleasure, handsome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
